Fire Becomes Ice
by Mistborn Dragon Lord Rizardon
Summary: This story is about Ash and Charmander at Mt. Ember on One Island in the Sevii Islands. Charmander goes off by himself to find the cause of the trouble. And when he finds it he fixes it in a spectacular way.


_**Fire Becomes Ice**_

Many days after Ash and friends left the vicinity of Mt. Ember there was a giant storm in which the mountain pokemon were caught in. They had no idea how to act in a storm of this caliber, and the storm was not of rain, but of snow. Around four days after the storm Prof. Oak, the pokemon professer, went to One Island. One Island is one of the seven islands of the Sevii Islands. Along with him went Ash. At the Poke Center Bill, the creator of the P.C. system was there also trying to figure out what was happening along with his friend who is also a professer. When Bill's friend, Celio, saw Oak he exclaimed "Holy shit! It's Prof. Oak!"

When Celio calmed down enough he told Oak what was going on with the climate at Mt. Ember. "Well it seems to be changing to an Ice pokemon's climate." he explained. After Oak got all of the information that he needed he sent Ash to see if he could find the cause of the sudden climate change. While traveling up the mountain Ash was trapped by a snowstorm. "God dammit! Why the hell do I always get stuck in some fucking storm?" Ash cried out in disgust. "Charmander come out and lead the way to the halfway house!"

"Char!" said Charmander when he came out of his ball. "Like I said Charmander I need you to lead me to the halfway house that is on this mountain. Do you remember where the hell it is?" Ash asked. In reply Charmander just went off and only stopping to let Ash catch up to him. After what seemed like hours they made it to the house that Ash had mentioned before. They greeted the owners and Ash asked if they had seen anything weird the day before the storm hit. (From here on out u will understand what the pokemon r saying)

Charmander taking the chance to see if he could find out what was wrong slipped out into the swirling bizzard. "Damn! No wonder why Ash brought me out! I can barely see anything!" thought Charmander as he was walking through the unrelenting storm. A few hours later he collapsed from exaustion, but little did he know that there was someone tailing him. Muttering about how stupid Charmander was for going in this storm the stalker dragged him off to a cave nearby and sealed it.

"Oh dammit. Why the hell did I do that? I feel so fucking terrible..." Charmander said as he was slowly coming to. "Well it IS your fault you know." said the stalker.

"Shit! What the fucking hell is your god damn problem bitch! You almost gave me a damn heart attack!" Charmander exclaimed while whirling around to see the speaker. Seeing that it was a pokemon he added "What the hell are you anyways? You are a pokemon. Anybody could see that. You are just not one that I've ever seen."

"I am Suicune. An Ice-type pokemon. I'm also a legendary so be honored."

"Well i'm grateful for you to save me, but i'm not to sure about honored. No offense. Are you the one who changed the climate?"

"None taken and yes. Why?"

"Because the mountain pokemon are suffering due to the fact that the climate has changed and they aren't used to it. They are dying in far greater numbers then you can imagine!"

"So...What the fuck do you want me to do about it?"

"Change it back obviously."

"Not unless you do something for me!"

"Name it!"

"Fuck me."

Shocked Charmander staggered back and fell onto the frosted ground near the sealed entrance. "A-are you kidding me?" he asked.

"Not at all. Well if you want the climate back to normal and if you want out of here you have no choice. Don't worry i'll get you to have a boner."

"Seeing as how I have no choice...Let's get it on!"

Right after that Suicune moved so fast on to Charmander he saw at least three coming toward him. Then she started to lick at his dick and faster than she came onto him he got a boner which surprised her, but then she realized that she put her pussie to him and he started to lick at it which caused the boner. When she allowed hime to get up she started to back up toward himuntil she felt the tip of his fully erected dick (4.5 in.) touch her pussie. Charmander felt that it was his cue to penetrate that tight-ass pussie so that is just what he did, but slowly. Suicune squirmed back toward him, forcing his dick to go further in her pussie faster than she had intended. "Oh god." she moaned while Charmander was slowly pumping her pussie. Then Charmander started to go really fast without warning which elected a long and loud moan out of her. Realizing that he was going to burst if he didn't blow his load Charmander pushed his dick in as far as it would go and blew the load. After that he pulled out and collapsed on the cave floor and promptly fell asleep. An hour later Suicune recovered and true to her word she brought him back to the house and changed the climate back to what it was, but then she went back to the cave where they had sex one last time. Finally after what seemed like hours she disappeared back to her own region and climate.

Charmander now back in his ball started to recall that night and smiled because it was then that he felt the best ever before in his life.

* * *

If you have any suggestions to my next story please tell me.


End file.
